


Just a Quickie

by PowerfulAries



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut, Slight Choking, Smut, Squirting, We all love a bit of smut, i will never apologise, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: Carm wants Laura, Carm gets Laura.All smut.Muahahaha.I am not sorry.Hope you enjoy!





	Just a Quickie

“Laura! Lauraaa! Lauraaaaaaa-“  
“Yes? What is it, Carm? You need more blood?”   
The broody vampire shook her head and a smile appeared on her face. Laura knew that smile.  
“Blood would be great right now..but no, I want something else.” Carm spoke softly, leaning forward and twirling a curl of her girlfriend’s hair around her finger before tucking it behind her ear.   
Laura quirked an eyebrow and shuffled a little closer, briefly glancing down at Carm’s lips before looking back into her chocolate brown eyes.   
“So...what DO you want then?” Laura questioned, knowing exactly what answer she was going to get as soon as those words left her mouth. Carm bit her lip and moved in closer to her mate, and before she knew it, Laura was being placed down onto the bed. Thrown, would be a better term for that. She glanced up in awe at the older girl as she lightly bounced on the mattress, and followed Carm’s eyes and they locked lips. 

Lips between one another, harsh tongues fighting for the spot to dominate. Carm won that, but prissy little over-achiever Laura didn’t mind that, because she was always down for some Vamp-on-Human action. Specifically, her vampire girlfriend going down on her as she squealed and moaned and tried not to annoy the neighbours TOO much. Carm yanked down Laura’s pyjama bottoms and threw them behind her, the fabric landing expertly on the edge of the door. Laura giggled which made Carm turn around to look too, but she didn’t keep her eyes on them for too long as she had another sight she wanted to see. One of her Seven Wonders of the World. 

Laura Hollis. Naked. 

Carm sunk to her knees and marvelled at the lack of underwear gracing her girlfriend’s body, god damn was it a hot sight. She leant in and just barely breathed above Laura’s sex, causing the blonde to gasp and throw her head back.   
“Been craving this for a while, Cupcake?” She smirked.   
“Mm..” Laura replied, the shakiness in her voice becoming more pronounced with each letter that tumbled from her lips. Carmilla bit her lip and got to work, not liking to be a tease and make Laura wait. 

Her mother always taught her to never play with her food. 

Two fingers swiped up from Laura’s entrance to her clit, gathering wetness in the process. When they reached their first destination they circled around her clit in a slow and regular pattern, but that soon diminished the more needy Laura got.   
“Carm...please...”  
“Please what? What do you want, Cutie?”   
“You...your fingers inside me...”   
“Oh princess, I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Carm replied in a snarky tone, moving her fingers back down and pushing them inside her girlfriend until her knuckles her against Laura’s centre. Laura cried out and gripped the bedsheets, already knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer. Carm kept up her movements, pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend and curling her fingertips when she thought Laura was being a little too quiet. Carm relished in the reactions she was getting- Laura moaning and whining and whimpering and gasping, clawing the sheets beneath her and rocking her body into Carmilla’s movements- but she wanted more. 

She wanted Laura to cum for her, so she was going to get Laura to cum for her. And she was going to get that very fast.   
The horny and lusting vampire moved forward and crawled up the bed to her mess of a girlfriend, fingers still pumping in and out, and kissed her pinkened lips.   
“Laura, you gonna cum for me? You wanna cum for me babe?” Carm whispered into her ear, smiling to herself when she crooked her fingers in such a way that it made Laura cry out and jolt her body. Laura mumbled a shaky “Yyes” and that was all that Carm needed to push her over that edge.   
She leant up and softly wrapped her hand around her girlfriend’s neck, watching her lidded eyes open a little, and the couple stared into each other’s eyes. Carm shot her a look and simultaneously tightened her grip and fucked Laura harder, making her cry out in an almost animalistic manner. Carm softened her hold slightly but sped up her other hand, not going deep inside Laura but going as fast as she could go. Incredible Vampire speed always came in handy in moments like these. 

Laura was close, very close, and Carm was definitely aware of that. She could feel her fingers becoming wetter and slicker with each thrust, her head swimming with the thoughts and images of Laura falling apart beneath her, but then those thoughts came to life. And god they’re so much better in real life.   
Laura cried out as she moved down to yank Carm’s arm away, spilling out a mixture of cum and squirt, absolutely soaking the bed and Carmilla’s hand and arm. Each time her pussy throbbed, she let out a little more. The vampire felt her fangs descend and immediately got to work cleaning up her girlfriend, lifting up her hips and taking her excitement into her mouth. She latched her lips onto Laura’s clit briefly, just to hear that gorgeous moan, but then moved down and licked her way inside...tasting every last drop...

Carm had Vampire strength, Laura had human strength, so Carm thought it only fair to give the blonde some time to rest before going for round two. She wasn’t going to go easy on her though, oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just another Smut fiction for the Hollstein lovers. Feel free to leave a comment and any constructive criticism on how to better my works, and I hope this gets your hearts a-fluttering. 
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
